Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-4x + 10}{x - 2} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{-4x + 10}{x - 2} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-4x + 10) \times 3} {(x - 2) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{-12x + 30}{x - 2}$